Attention is directed to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 012,385, filed Feb. 15, 1979 and entitled "Two-Speed Automatic Transmissions for Marine Propulsion Device" and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
For an illustration of a related transmission for a marine propulsion unit, attention is directed to the U.S. Strang patent application Ser. No. 880,038, filed Feb. 22, 1978 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Attention is also directed to the Halberg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,602; to the Molly U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,135 and to the Hochstetter U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,812 for illustrations of prior art transmission means.